


you're part of the past but now you're the future

by InkBlotAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kink Meme, Marcus Kane's Beard, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlotAngel/pseuds/InkBlotAngel
Summary: If there's one thing Abby Griffin didn't know about herself early on, it's the fact that she has a thing for facial hair.Filled prompt for The 100 Kink Meme on LiveJournal





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Abby riding Marcus' face or Marcus is a tease or both. The smuttier the better."
> 
> Well, this definitely could have been smuttier, but I'm a little rusty and it's my first time writing for this fandom, so... yay?
> 
> Title from Lana del Rey's 'Love'.

If there's one thing Abby Griffin didn't know about herself early on, it's the fact that she has a _thing_ for facial hair.  
  
Oh, no, she didn't mind at all that Jake preferred a clean-shaven look, liked being able to kiss him for hours without anything else in the way. Sometimes he'd go on days without shaving, and that was sexy too, the rough texture of his scruff a contrast to the smoothness of his lips. He never kept it though, always took to the razor the first chance he'd get despite her encouragement to grow it out a little bit more. Just like with a significant number of things in her life, what she had with Jake was all she had ever known.  
  
That is, until Jake got floated, the Ark crashed, Earth happened, Grounders arrived, and Marcus Kane decided to become too busy for his own good to even _do_ anything with his facial hair.  
  
At first, she teased him about it, pointing out at the odd bit of salt strand that contrasted with the rest of his pepper hair. He'd pretend to be affronted for a good three seconds before scoffing and acknowledging his age.   
  
But.  
  
 _Well._  
  
Truth be told, the only reason she kept bringing it up, really, was just so she'd have an excuse to look at his beard, ogling without being blatant about it.   
  
It was _fascinating_. Majestic and glorious, and it gave him a rugged yet dignified look that clearly said this was a man of power, one who should not be crossed. And, yes, it was fucking hot.  
  
Marcus Kane on Earth is far different from the man she knew on the Ark, that cold-hearted man who tried to have her floated and whom she fought nail and tooth to prevent from being the Chancellor. Here, on Earth, he still drove her to her wit's end, and they could still have arguments that were near nuclear, but he was warmer and more approachable in a sense, and she was beginning to understand how he worked, that despite not necessarily agreeing to his means, he was always thinking about the safety of his people.  
  
And Marcus Kane on Earth had a _beard_ , and she could not stop thinking about it. _Oh_ , how she could not stop thinking about it.

Sometimes, when they're sitting in council meetings, she'd find herself resisting the urge to reach across the table and brush her palm against that patch of dark hair on his chin. She's sure it would feel a bit prickly, with the wild way it was growing in all directions, yet soft.   
  
Sometimes, when they're arguing, she could only think of one way to shut him up. Her eyes would wander to his lips, and she'd long to feel the sensation of his lips, surrounded by that full beard, on hers. It would scratch her face and leave burns, but oh how she suddenly found herself craving for that. If she thought kissing Jake with scruff was sexy, the possibilities with Marcus and his facial hair were endless.   
  
Sometimes, when she's in the shower and running a bar of soap down her body, she'd wonder what it would feel like to have Marcus Kane take a nipple into his mouth, lips and tongue and teeth sucking and licking and _oh god biting_ the bud - all while his beard tickled the smooth skin of her breasts. She'd open her eyes against the steady stream of water, glancing down and somehow hoping to find him there. Her nipples would be hard, always hard, but no Marcus anywhere.  
  
And sometimes, when she actually has a few hours to spend in bed alone, her thoughts would turn to Marcus Kane and his sexy _as fuck_ facial hair. That damn beard is going to be the end of her. Here, in the privacy of her bedroom, her fantasies would go wild.   
  
She'd be hard pressed to choose which one to play out in her mind because she can think of so many things Marcus Kane and his fucking beard can do to her, She would love to feel his scruff on her neck while he bit and sucked on her tender flesh, possibly while being held up by his big and powerful body against a wall. Or he could put that mouth to better use: instead of spitting arguments, he could be devouring her until she'd come over and over again, until her juices coated his chin, and then she could kiss and lick that off.  
  
On most nights, though, she would have Marcus lying on her bed, a playful glint in his eyes and his trademark smirk coming together to tease her. Oh, but how she would just _love_ to wipe that smug look on his face, and she would, she _would_. Underneath her, he was at her mercy, and she was in control. She would climb up his body, relish in the moment his eyes would darken in the realization of just what she was going to make him do. And then she would brace herself against the headboard while settling down on his face, on his beard, and command him to eat her out.  
  
He'd be indignant, at first - that's how she likes it in her fantasy - but he would have no choice but to give in, his hands reaching for the curves of her ass, fingernails digging into the tender flesh while adjusting her, angling her just right to make sure that she feels his beard, feels the coarse hairs brush against her clit as he tongue-fucks her mercilessly. She'd moan his name aloud, and that would spur him on even further, lips moving to her bundle of nerves.   
  
And then she'd _scream_ , because it was all too much and _oh god please never let this end_ , and they would be moving together, him holding her upright as she rode his face. She'd hold on to the headboard, her knuckles turning white and _fuck Marcus fuck Marcus fuck I'm going to come_ , and she would, and it's mind-blowing and explosive and _fuck_.  
  
Spent, she trails her finger from her cunt, all the way up her breasts and into her mouth, her tongue tasting and laving at her wetness. Opening her eyes a little, she smiles lazily at the man watching her from the corner of their bedroom, his eyes dark, one hand absentmindedly stroking his beard while the other one pumping at his cock.  
  
It's her turn to smirk.  
  
" _Now_ who's the tease?"

**End.**


End file.
